Saving Edward
Saving Edward is the twenty-third episode of the ninth season. Plot Edward is losing a lot of steam on his journeys. When Edward is given the task of collecting fruit and vegetables from Brendam Docks, he tells Thomas, who is also going to the Docks to arrange Edward's goods train, not to tell the Fat Controller as he's worried about being scrapped. Thomas promises to keep Edward's problem a secret and he heads for the Docks, whilst Edward carries on slowly. Once at the Docks, Edward tries his very best to move his goods train, but to no avail. Feeling sorry for Edward, Thomas leaves the Docks to carry out his own jobs first and, afterwards, returns to take Edward's goods train. However, when Thomas arrives at Knapford Station with the goods train, the Fat Controller is very cross. Not only is the train late, but Edward isn't the one pulling it. Thomas makes an excuse that Edward took on the wrong sort of coal, but the Fat Controller knows that Thomas is lying. Gordon goes out onto the mainline and finds Edward resting in a siding. He tells Edward what Thomas told the Fat Controller. Realizing that he made the whole situation worse, Edward heads for Knapford Station and, upon arrival, tells the Fat Controller about his problem. The Fat Controller reminds Thomas and Edward that honesty is the best policy, even when it's difficult. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) Locations * Peel Godred * Hoo Valley Viaduct * Coastal Cliffs * Knapford * Brendam Docks * Norramby * Three Tier Bridge * Centre Island Quarry * Sodor Shipping Company * Tidmouth Sheds Trivia * Thomas lies that Edward took the wrong sort of coal, which could actually be true. There are different forms of coal that steam engines use. In Henry and the Express, for example, the engines used the wrong sort of coal, which caused Henry's smokebox to become so clogged that the door buckled. * The term "wrong sort of coal" could be a play on the railway term "wrong sort of snow". In the winter, some railway staff tell passengers that there are no trains because of the "wrong sort of snow" - passengers just take this as an excuse! * Going by production order, this is the nineteenth episode of the ninth season. Goofs * In the close-up of Edward's wheels, a red wire is visible. * In Henry and the Flagpole, the old ship had its mast removed to make a flagpole. But in this episode, the old ship still has its mast. * Edward says he does not have enough steam, but he seems to give off more steam than usual. * In the closeup of the truck saying "What For, What For?!", it's face is on the back end. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Together on the Tracks * The Complete Ninth Series DVD Boxsets * The Ultimate Collection * 5 Exciting DVDs * Classic Collection US * Come Ride the Rails DVD Boxsets * Discovery on the Rails * Let's Explore with Thomas * Steam Engine Stories AUS * Together on the Tracks * The Complete Ninth Series DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) NL * Thomas and Duncan JPN * Suspense of Thomas the Tank Engine!! * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 9 Vol.4 GER * Thomas and the New Locomotive DVD Boxsets * 11 Great Stories with Thomas and his Friends MYS * The Magic Lamp and Other Adventures HUN * A Magic Lamp IDN * Thomas and the Toy Shop and other stories TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 27 (Taiwanese DVD) Gallery File:SavingEdwardTitleCard.png|Title Card File:SavingEdwardDutchTitleCard.png|Dutch Title Card File:SavingEdwardPortugueseTitleCard.jpeg|Portuguese Title card File:SavingEdwardNewKoreanTitleCard.jpeg|Korean Title Card File:SavingEdward68.png File:SavingEdward1.png File:SavingEdward2.png File:SavingEdward3.png File:SavingEdward4.png|The Fat Controller, Edward, Thomas, and Henry File:SavingEdward5.png File:SavingEdward6.png File:SavingEdward7.png File:SavingEdward8.png File:SavingEdward9.png File:SavingEdward10.png File:SavingEdward11.png|Edward and Thomas File:SavingEdward12.png File:SavingEdward13.png File:SavingEdward14.png File:SavingEdward15.png File:SavingEdward16.png File:SavingEdward17.png File:SavingEdward18.png|Edward wheezes along File:SavingEdward19.png|Thomas and Edward at Brendam Docks File:SavingEdward20.png File:SavingEdward21.png|Thomas and Edward File:SavingEdward22.png File:SavingEdward23.png File:SavingEdward24.png File:SavingEdward25.png File:SavingEdward26.png File:SavingEdward27.png File:SavingEdward28.png|Edward File:SavingEdward29.png File:SavingEdward30.png|Thomas File:SavingEdward31.png File:SavingEdward32.png File:SavingEdward33.png File:SavingEdward34.png File:SavingEdward35.png File:SavingEdward36.png File:SavingEdward37.png File:SavingEdward38.png File:SavingEdward39.png File:SavingEdward40.png File:SavingEdward41.png File:SavingEdward42.png File:SavingEdward43.png File:SavingEdward44.png File:SavingEdward45.png File:SavingEdward46.png File:SavingEdward47.png File:SavingEdward48.png File:SavingEdward49.png File:SavingEdward50.png File:SavingEdward51.png File:SavingEdward52.png File:SavingEdward53.png File:SavingEdward54.png File:SavingEdward55.png File:SavingEdward56.png File:SavingEdward57.png File:SavingEdward58.png File:SavingEdward59.png File:SavingEdward60.png File:SavingEdward61.png File:SavingEdward62.png File:SavingEdward63.png File:SavingEdward64.png File:SavingEdward65.png File:SavingEdward66.png File:SavingEdward67.png File:SavingEdward68.jpg File:SavingEdward.PNG File:SavingEdward11.PNG File:SavingEdward12.jpg|Deleted scene Episode File:Saving Edward - British Narration|UK Narration File:Saving Edward - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes